Daily:Monday
Karma is used to upgrade structures and resource nodes in the Village of the Venturer and to synthesize Spheres (Town). Note: '''The Blessed Angels are Light property and capable of attacking multiple times, but the End Bosses are Dark property, with a chance to Curse units. Adjust your party and item setups accordingly. The Blessed Angels drop a chest containing a fixed amount of Karma, depending on the level of the dungeon. The end boss does not leave behind a chest, but drops a total of 5,000 Karma during the fight if the boss is not defeated beforehand. The Level 3 Boss, Death God Lodaga, will drop up to 10,000 Karma. ---- '''Sacred Land of the Souls Strategies The purpose of these series of dungeons is to gather Karma, and there are two ways to go about this: # Karma is dropped by the enemy during the course of battle. This applies to the Angels, Skeletons, and the bosses. # Unlike the other enemy units, Blessed Angels do not drop Karma when they are hit. Instead, they leave behind a chest that contains Karma. The amount depends on the level of the dungeon: #:Level 1 = 700 Karma #:Level 2 = 1,000 Karma #:Level 3 = 8,00 Karma * For the purposes of maximizing Karma in Lv. 1 and Lv. 2, multi-hit units with decent HP are recommended to maximize hit combos, which in turn increases the potential for Karma to drop from monsters. ** This is almost a necessity to efficiently get the most out of Lv. 2, where the Angels can drop up to 500 Karma. The Skeletons encountered in Lv. 1 and Lv. 3 only drop at most 50 Karma. ** Since the Lv. 1 boss, Memetes, has relatively little health, it is actually ideal to prolong the battle to try and gather the 5,000 Karma that can be dropped. Defeating the boss too quickly (before the 5,000 Karma is gathered) is an inefficient use of the dungeon. So low level, low damage multi-hit units are ideal (with a healer or a heavy hitter ready in case the fight goes bad for the party). * The boss' attacks are only single-target, so the player may get by with only consumable items. A unit with a Healing Brave Burst is still a good backup in case the enemy gets lucky. * Focus on one enemy unit at a time to maximize hits combos (for Karma) and achieve overkill bonuses (additional Boost Crystals and Heart Crystals). This way a party can be kept in top form without relying on a healer. ** Depending on the strength of the party, players may not need to worry about prolonging the fight at Lv. 2 and above. The higher level bosses have much more health and the full Karma potential is more likely to be met during the course of battle. * Lv. 1 can yield at 5,000 to 8,000+ Karma, depending on how many Blessed Angels appear and how efficiently the player gathers Karma from the boss. * Lv. 2 can yield at least 10,000, but more likely to be in the range of 15,000+ depending on how efficiently the player gathers Karma from both Angels and the boss. Sacred Land of the Souls Lv. 3, added in April 2014, offers a more difficult challenge with slight differences while costing only 5 more Energy over Lv. 2: * The Blessed Angels actually leave behind less Karma - 800 Karma per chest, as opposed to Lv. 2's 1,000 Karma chests. * There is a chance to fight a group of 4 Blessed Angels that differ from the other Blessed Angels ** This group has more health, hits harder, and can attack up to 3 times per round, inflicting Paralysis in the process. ** The chests left behind contain 2,000 Karma a piece, totaling 8,000 Karma in that round. ** Recommended that players use Brave Bursts that target all enemies to quickly dispatch of as many of these Blessed Angels before they have a chance to attack. * The boss is Death God Lodaga: ** The boss can attack up to three times, doing about 800+ damage with a chance to inflict Curse ** The boss also has a single-target attack, World of Darkness, that can inflict over 2,000 damage and Curse. This would equate to over 4,000 damage against a Light unit. This attack can be used multiple times in a single round. ** Up to 10,000 Karma can be dropped by the boss during the battle. * Assuming that the player encounters at least one Blessed Angel per round, one round of the four super Blessed Angels, and gathers the full 10,000 Karma from the boss, players can expect to gather at least 23,000 Karma. |}